


Sleepover-Killugon

by GrimRaven



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimRaven/pseuds/GrimRaven
Summary: Gon invites Killua for  a sleepover, and Killua is stuck in a constant state of gay panic.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Sleepover-Killugon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad by me, so if you've read it before, that's where from.
> 
> I sorta hate this tbh, crappy story, but idk maybe people will still enjoy?

"Kil-lu-a!" Gon called out, leaping at me from behind and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Ehh??" I stumbled, "Gon? What was that for?"

"Hehe, you're my best friend, I just wanted to hug you!" He let me go, skipping up beside me.

"Jeez, Gon, if you wanted a hug you could've just asked. Don't scare me like that, idiot!"

"Keheh, sorry Killua! Anyways, wanna walk home together?"

"Duh, I was waiting for you, and we don't really have much of a choice anyway."

"True!" Gon giggled, "well, let's go!" He skipped beside me, almost acting the exact same as when he was 5. He always acted childish. Though, I started noticing a more serious look on his face around when we were 12, it only seemed to get even more noticeable as we grew. He seemed more determined, like he had his mind set on something. I I wanted to know why, but never really asked him.

As we walked, I thought about it, staring at his face curiously. "Hey, Gon?" I spoke, wanting to ask him what'd been stuck on my mind for so long.

"Yeah?" He looked over at me with a face that made my heart skip a beat. My mind went blank as I stared, and I felt my face heat up.

"Uhm... N-nevermind!" I looked away in attempt to hide my probably bright-red face.  _ What was I about to say? Damnit, Gon, why'd you have to look at me like that! _

"Ehh..? Are you okay, Killua?" Gon questioned worriedly.

"Huh? I-I'm fine, Gon, let's just keep going..."

"But your face is really red, are you sure?"

"Yeah, ehh... You know my face gets red when it's cold, Gon!" A half-lie I'd told him for an excuse when I started blushing. My nose and cheeks did get red when my face got really cold, just not quite the same way as when I blushed.

"I think I have a scarf in my backpack! It's not that cold yet but if you're freezing I-"

"I-it's fine, Gon. We're almost to our houses anyways. Thanks, though..."

Gon stared at me suspiciously but nodded. We continued walking in silence for the remainder of the way, waving each other off as we went into our separate houses. He had a normal-sized house, it looked kinda weird beside mine. Mine was a lot bigger, not quite mansion-sized, but close. I had a pretty big family though, compared to his, so we needed more room. Maybe not  _ that  _ much though.

"Hello, Killua. Mom and dad are out, so I am making dinner again." Illumi, my older brother, greeted me from the kitchen. I grunted in response, pretty much brushing him off. They were  _ always  _ out. But I couldn't complain, I hated having them around. Especially my mom.

I went upstairs to my bedroom, dropping my stuff on the floor and flopping face-first onto my bed.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, pushing my head up and going to Spotify to play some music. I put it on shuffle, turning the screen off and setting it on my bedside table as I listened.

This playlist was specifically for when I felt some kind of upset about Gon, or simply just thinking about him. It was full of songs by Girl In Red, Rick Montgomery, and a few other random artists, dominated by lesbian songs. Plenty wlw songs described my feelings towards him. 

I was just listening along, face in my pillow as I hugged it when I heard a knock on my door.

"Whhhaaattt???"

"It's me, big brother! Can I come in?" I heard my little sister's voice. The one person I loved more than Gon was her, Alluka. I sighed, calling back.

"Yeah!"

She came in, noticing the playlist, and smiled innocently and yet mischievously at the same time. I moved my head to look at her, noticing her face. "What's that about?"

"Did you freak out over Gon again?" She giggled, "awhh, you love him~!"

"E-eh?? He's my best friend, o-of course I do!"

She giggled again, "whatever you say, big brother. Anyways, have you seen my cat plushie? The one dad gave me? She went missing again..."

"Eh..? No... Hang on, go back to your room okay? I'll try and find it for you."

"Ahh, really?!" She smiled at me, causing me to smile as well. Unless you had no heart, her smile would bring one onto your face as well. I know because it works on everyone except the rest of my family.

After she left I paused my music and ran downstairs, glaring at Illumi. "Did you take Alluka's plushie away again?"

"He left it on the couch, he knows if he leaves it out it'll be taken..."

" _ She  _ loves that thing, so where is it?" I glared harder. I knew Illumi cared about me, but he still misgendered Alluka and was awful to her, so it was hard to appreciate him when he treated her that way. 

Illumi sighed, "closet by the door, up high."

I silently went over to get it, opening up the closet. I saw it, but it was out of my reach. I looked around, noticing an umbrella, and picked it up to use to knock it down.

_ Got it!  _ I caught the plushie, closing the closet and running back upstairs to give it to Alluka. When I entered her room, she was on her phone on a call with someone. I bought it for her sense my family wouldn't, just so we could keep in contact throughout the day. She used it to talk to people other than me of course, though.

"I got it, Alluka. Who're you talking to, by the way?"

"Ah! Thank you big brother! It's Gon. He tried texting you but you didn't answer so he called me instead. Here!" She gave me the phone in exchange for the plush.

"Ehh? What'd ya want, Gon?"

"Can you come over? Aunt-Mito and my grandma are going to visit their friend, and I don't wanna be alone!"

"Mm..? Sure. Can Alluka come, though? I don't like leaving her with Illumi."

"Sure!"

"Alright, I'll be over in a sec. See ya later, Gon."

"Yay! See you soon Killua!"

I hung up, looking to Alluka and returning the phone. "Get outta your school clothes, we're gonna go hang out with Gon. You can bring your plushie too if you want."

"Okay!" Alluka smiled. I turned to walk out the door.

"I'm changing too, wait outside my room for me and then we'll go."

When we both changed, we went downstairs and right past Illumi, saying nothing to him as we left. We went right to Gon's house, knocking at his door to be let in. He opened it almost immediately.

"Hi Killua, hi Alluka!"

"Hey, Gon." We stepped inside, closing the door behind us. "I actually prefer your house over mine, so I'm happy to be over. Whatcha wanna do?"

"Watch a movie? I was hoping you could sleep over, so I also got sleeping bags out for me and you. Alluka can take my bed."

"Eh, thanks. Why are you not taking your bed though?"

"So I can be closer to you! Also, so she can be comfortable. I changed my sheets so it's all cleaned."

I blushed, "closer to me..?" I whispered, shaking my head. "Alright, well, thanks Gon. Let's go pick out a movie, then."

"Thank you Gon!" Alluka have him her golden smile, making him return it. His smile was precious, too. And in a different way for me. I looked away from their faces.

"Mhm, no problem Alluka!" He turned, leading us up to his room. Everything was all set up, no way he did that in the short time he had between us ending our call and getting here. He probably knew I'd say yes to his offer.

"So..." I began, "what're we gonna watch? Nothing too scary, 'kay? I don't want Alluka to be freaked out."

"I won't be freaked out!" Alluka spoke up, "don't worry, big brother, I'm brave!"

I smiled, "I know Alluka. But remember when we watched IT?"

"I couldn't sleep for two nights..."

"Yup. So no scary movies."

"That's okay with me!" Gon smiled, "I was just thinking we'd watch a Disney movie or something. Is that okay?"

"Eh, sure. Don't pick a super childish one though."

"Okay..." He sat down on the floor, he had a TV in his room. It wasn't big and fancy like the one in mine but that really didn't matter. 

"Hmm... How about Maleficent?"

"That's fine. Alluka?"

"I haven't seen that yet! I wanna watch!" She spoke cheerily.

"Maleficent it is."

I sat by Gon and Alluka sat next to me. Gon got it set up and pulled out a bag full of snacks. My eyes lit up when I caught sight of my favorite snack.

_ Chocolate robots. _

He pulled them out, turning to me. "Here, Killua, I got these for-" 

"CHOCO ROBOS!" I snatched them away, stuffing my mouth with them as soon as I could. Gon just laughed awkwardly.

"Big brother! Say thank you to him!" Alluka frowned.

"Eh??" I looked at her, mouth full, and swallowed. "Oh yeah, thanks Gon." I said to him.

"I mean... I was gonna give them to you today anyways, I just forgot, haha."

"Really? Why would you get me chocolates?"

"Cause I know you like em!" He smiled innocently.

"Eh- d-don't say those things with that look! Idiot!" I bopped him on the head, blushing.

"Oww! Killua, what was that for??" 

"Being an idiot!"

"What?? I know I'm an idiot but what'd I do?!"

Alluka giggled, "the movie's starting, stop messing with Gon."

"Ehh..? Fine..." I stretched, adjusting my position to get more 

comfortable as we watched the movie. Alluka rested her head on my shoulder, she looked sleepy so I didn't move her off.

Eventually, she fell asleep while me and Gon continued watching, snacking on the junk food he got for us.  _ I wonder if he planned this before, he couldn't have gone to the store while we were gone... Aunt Mito probably didn't want him to be alone though, so she probably got a lot of this ready for us. _

"Nay, Killua?"

"Hm?"

"Did Alluka fall asleep?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna try watching a scary movie!"

"But I thought you said you didn't like them?"

"Well I don't, but I'm usually not allowed to so I haven't seen one in a while."

"Then... Yeah, let's go into the living room for that though, I'll get Alluka onto the bed."

"Okay! I'll bring some of this stuff down and choose one." Gon grinned, grabbing all the snacks and carrying them down. I carefully picked up Alluka and put her onto the bed, tucking her in and putting her kitten plush by her.

I turned off the TV and left, going back down to Gon. He had a movie paused, waiting for me.

"What'd you choose?"

"Annabelle!"

"Eh, alright." I sat on the couch next to him. He grabbed a blanket on the side of the couch and laid it over us. "What time is it, by the way?"

"Only 7, why?"

"I was just wondering. Alluka fell asleep pretty early."

"Mhm. She told me she was having nightmares about a guy with long black hair standing over her bed while we were on the phone, so she probably hasn't gotten very much sleep..."

"Ugh, probably Illumi  _ actually  _ standing over her. She needs to lock her door at night..."

"Creepy..." Gon shivered. I smirked at him evilly.

"If that creeps you out, are you sure you can handle a horror movie?"

"Well... Movies aren't real."

"Annabelle was based off of true events though. Sorta."

"Ehh... Well, you're here! I always feel safe with you, so no worries!" He smiled innocently.

"Wh-" I blushed, "what'd I say about saying stuff like that with that look! Stop looking so cute, idiot!"

"What?"

"I- nothing! Let's just watch the movie."  _ Shit, I said that out loud. _

"But you-"

"MOVIE!"

Gon looked confused, but turned away from me and pressed play anyways.

We ate snacks happily as we watched, not really noticing when we leaned our heads onto each other. It was just comfortable. We sat like that for a while, but when the movie started getting creepier, Gon became more alert, sticking his head straight up. But he had his hand gripped around my wrist, seeming nervous. I snickered.

"You sure you wanna watch? We can stop before it gets  _ really  _ creepy~"

"Nuh-uh! I'm fine!"

I shrugged, "Whatever you say. If you get scared you can squeeze my hand if it helps..." I spoke casually, though my heart raced at the idea.

Gon smiled and nodded, grabbing my hand and returning his attention to the movie.

_ I- what? He's really gonna hold my hand? Throughout the rest of the movie? Wh... _

There was suddenly a jump scare, he edged closer to me and squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he returned my stare with an awkward giggle. "Thanks, Killua, that actually does help."

The movie was definitely reaching its climax soon, so I expected just a few more scares. Each one caused Gon to get closer to me, so I became visibly nervous. He noticed, but probably thought it was because of the movie.

_ Knock, knock! _

Gon froze, almost crushing my hand in his grip. "Uh... K-Killua, can you come with me to get that?"

"Seriously? You're that worked up?" I raised my brow. "Yeah, sure I guess. Come on then." We stood up, Gon keeping his hold on my hand and led the way to the door, nervously unlocking the door, opening it to reveal...

"Hey, Killua! You're here too!" Leorio spoke enthusiastically.

"Hello, are you two doing alright?" Kurapika smiled at us.

Gon relaxed, but didn't let go of my hand.  _ Hopefully they don't notice... _

"Hi, Leorio and Kurapika! Yeah, we're doing good!"

"Your Aunt Mito said you might have Kil over. She sent us to check on you. How ya doing?" Kurapika asked, the two stepping inside and closing the door behind them.

"Good!" Gon smiled. "We were just watching a movie. It's almost over."

"Oh? What one?"

"Annabelle!"

"That one? It's kinda creepy, are you alright, Gon?"

"Mhm! Killua helped me so I'm okay!"

"That's good," Kurapika spoke. "Well, have you had any real food? Me and Leorio can make dinner for all of us."

"Really? That'd be nice! We've only had junk-food."

"I thought so," Kurapika laughed. "We just have some stuff for pasta salad, is that okay?"

"Mhm! Thank you, Kurapika!"

"Of course. Leorio, can you help me set everything up in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I got it honey."

_ Blegh, all lovey-dovey... _

He looked at us before leaving, noticing something and smirking...

"So you finally made a move, eh Killua?" He winked at me.

"Huh??" Gon was just confused and oblivious.

"Wh-wha- no! He got scared so he held onto my hand!"

"Leorio, stop teasing them," Kurapika laughed. "Let Killua tell him on his own time."

"What? I really thought-" I glared at him, shutting him up before he made Gon suspicious.

"Ey Gon, let's finish the movie..."

"Okay!"

We went back, still holding hands, and sat down to watch. I wasn't really focused on the movie though.

_ Maybe... I mean, I don't know about confessing tonight, but at least coming out might be a good idea. Everyone knows except him, if he hears from someone else he might be hurt. Plus, maybe if I come out he'll tell me he's gay or bi too..? And least then I'll know I have a chance... _

Gon squeezed my hand. I looked over at him and smiled softly, his eyes were so pretty...

"Wow. That was a good movie!" He looked at me, smiling. I returned the look, trying to seem nonchalant despite almost being caught staring.

"You sure you'll be able to sleep tonight?" I smirked evilly. "Alluka's plushie might become possessed by Annabelle's spirit and get you~"

Gon laughed nervously, "I'll be fine..."

"Riight, if you have a nightmare don't bother waking me up. I warned you." He was silent, focused on examining my face. I blushed lightly, "what're you looking at?"

"Are you hiding something?"

"Huh? N-no... Why would you think that?"

"You are! Killuaaa! What're-"

"Dinner's ready!"

"Um, we should go eat!" I got up, avoiding Gon's questioning. I knew my way around his house, I spent about as much time there as in my own so it felt like I lived there too, I was comfortable going off on my own.

"Hey, wait for me! Killuaaaa!" He hopped up, following. "Do you have some kind of secret?? I won't-"

"I... I'll tell you after we eat. It isn't that big a deal anyways... Kurapika and Leorio know about it..."

"Huhh? Well, tell me now then!"

I sighed, sitting down. There were already plates ready for us. Leorio and Kurapika heard us talking, and we're watching us, waiting for me to tell him.

"Uh... Well, I'm gay, Gon."

"Oh, that? I know."

"Wait what?"

"Illumi sorta told me one day when I went to your house, he was gonna say something else but I dunno what. It doesn't really change anything about how I see you, so don't worry!"

I sighed, slightly relieved, though I knew I'd get a good reaction anyways. Gon would care about me even if I killed someone, and he was supportive when Kurapika and Leorio started dating.

"Actually, I think I'm pansexual, I don't really care about gender. Though I've only ever liked one person, so I dunno!" Gon spoke as he put some of the pasta salad onto his plate.

_ Pan..? That means he's gender blind, right? Does that mean he might..? _

"Here, Killua!" He put some food on my plate, noticing that I wasn't getting any for myself.

"Oh, thanks Gon..."

"Mhm!" He responded, mouth stuffed. I laughed. we both sorta forgot that Leorio and Kurapika were there.

"So... How was the movie?" Kurapika questioned. I jumped, starig back at the two adults.

"Oh, uh, it was fine." I answered.

"It was really good! But scary..." Gon spoke.

"Well, it was a horror movie. Will you be able to sleep tonight?" Kurapika asked.

"Killua will be with me, so I think I'll be fine!"

"Ah, so he's spending the night?"

"Yup! Alluka's here too, but she fell asleep upstairs."

"I guessed so, I know Killua doesn't like to leave her alone."

"Eh..? Why are you two not eating much?" I questioned, noticing the child-sized portions they had.

"Me and Kurapika have a date, I reserved a table at a fancy restaurant," Leorio answered.

"What restaurant serves that late anyway? Unless it's a bar?"

"Actually, I paid for it to stay open longer, haha..."

"Ohh, are you gonna-" I began, smirking mischievously. I noticed that Leorio blushed, a panicked look on his face. "Wait, you really are!? I thought you'd never go through with that plan!"  _ He's actually proposing? Wow, I didn't think he had the guts. _

"What're you talking about?" Kurapika gave me a questioning look. Gon looked equally confused.

"You two should go after you're done eating, wouldn't wanna be late to your date~" I snickered, ignoring the question. Leorio looked at me, a bit angry and relieved at the same time.

We finished eating and Leorio and Kurapika left, I whispered a "good luck" to Leorio before he went, his response was an annoyed glare.

"Jeez, just wanted to wish him luck," I sighed, throwing my hands behind my head.

"For what?"

"Oh, right, you don't know. Leorio's gonna propose to Kurapika."

"What? Really??"

"Mhm. His date plan matches up with how he said he'd propose before, and he freaked out when I brought it up."

"Ohh! I hope Kurapika says yes!"

"Eh, I don't care either way. None of my business."

"But Leorio would be sad if he said no!"

"So? They're your babysitters, not mine."

"They're  _ our  _ friends!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways, what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm... How we play a game?"

"Eh, sure. Let's go back into the living room."

"Oke-doke! I'll figure out what to play!"

"Alright, go ahead then." I sat down, grabbing the blanket from before and wrapping it around myself.

"Hmmm..." He sat down beside me, pulling away part of the blanket to cover himself too.

"Hey-!"

"Okay, I got it! We're best friends, right?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Well, how about we see who knows more about each other? I have an app for that game actually! It starts with easy questions and gets harder as we play!"

"Eh... Okay. Sounds easy enough to win." I spoke as Gon opened up the app. He laughed at that, looking up at me.

"Why do you think you know more about me than I about you, hmmm?"

"Because, you're forgetful."

"Not when it comes to you!"

"I know you better than I know Alluka, Gon."

"Yeah, and I know you better than I know um, Aunt Mito?"

"Sounds more like a question than a statement."

"Hehe..." Gon laughed awkwardly, "well, we'll see who knows who better after the game!" He began setting it up, typing in his name but pausing at mine. "How do you spell Killua again..?"

"Idiot," I grabbed the phone and typed in my name. After that, it started. It was Gon's turn first. 

"What's my favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue, easy!"

"Right..." There were a red X and a green √, I clicked the checkmark and handed the phone over to Gon.

"What's my last name?"

"Freeccs."

"Right!" He smiled. "And your birthday... July 7th?"

"Mhm."

"What's my favorite video game?"

"Mario kart."

"Right! Hehe, and your favorite food is choco-robos!"

It went on awhile with easy ones, we continued to both get them right. Now it was a little bit harder, but we still knew.

"Your usual bedtime is 8:30," I yawned, bored.

"Right. And your first class is math!"

"Mhm..."

"What's my dad's first- uh... I'll just click right on this one, I don't even know," he laughed nervously. "Who do you like... Nobody, right?"

My face burned, "um-" I was going to answer yes, but...  _ He'd never figure it out, and it's a way to get me to win...  _ "No... I like someone."

"Whaa?! Is it that boy that sits next to me in science? You always seem to look at him!"

"What??! You saw me- uh- no! You got this wrong already anyways, mark it like that!"  _ Shoot, I should've known he'd bug me about it though... Ugh. _

"Fine, fine," he answered, then ended the game. "Well, you won! Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you, idiot!"

"Please? Is it Alex?"

"No! I hate him!"

"Ray?"

"N-no!"

"Norman?"

"Again, no!"

"Me-"

"N-!" I stopped, freezing, "uh-m-"

His eyes widened, "it is! Melvin!"

"M-Melvin? No!"

"Huh, but you just-"

"I don't like Melvin, idiot!"

"Wait-"

"Uhm..."

"When I just said 'me'..."

"No..."

"Do you..."

" _ No..." _

"Like  _ me _ ??"

"Mmmmdh..." I hid myself in my shirt, embarrassment and nervousness causing me to start trembling.

"You do?" His voice didn't sound guilty, angry, or upset at all. I popped my head out of my shirt to answer, looking away from him.

"Y-yeah..." I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. I didn't want him to find out. I wanted my feelings to just die, for him to never know they existed, I didn't want our friendship to be awkward, or for him to feel bad. I knew he'd reject me...

I felt his arms wrap around me, catching me by surprise. I looked at him, confused.

"Why are you crying, Kil?" He asked, voice soft and caring.

"I-" there was a lump in my throat, causing me to stop for a moment. "I know you don't-"

"I do like you back, Killua! Why would you think I didn't?" He pulled away, frowning.

"I-idiot! You know I don't mean as friends!"

"Neither do I!"

"Wh- but you didn't seem nervous when you were listing names..."

"I was trying to make sure you didn't like any of them before asking about me, I sorta thought you liked me already though, eheh..."

"Y-you did?"

"You pretty much hate everyone else, and get really jealous of my other friends."

"Well, uh... I-I guess you're right about that..."

Gon giggled, "hey Killua? Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I- uh- I wanted to ask you first!"

"Oh. Sorry," he giggled. "But will you?"

"Duh."

"Yay! So does that mean we can go on Minecraft dates?"

I blinked, "um... Yeah?"

"And..." He blushed, seeming flustered, "put our beds together in our world..?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "I've never seen you get blushy-blushy like that, and that's what gets you all flustered? Yes, idiot."

"Yay!"

"A-anyways, we're done with that game now, what do you wanna do?"

"How about..." Gon thought, but before he could get an idea we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oh, is Alluka up?"

Sure enough, as the steps came closer, we saw Alluka. She was just staring at us curiously.

"What have you guys been doing while I was asleep? And why are your faces pink?"

"Well, we watched a movie, Leorio and Kurapika came over and when they left we played a game..." Gon spoke, "and um, we're blushing 'cause..." He laughed awkwardly, looking at me. I just shrugged. "He confessed? Sort of..."

"Ohh! Finally! Earlier he was crying to his 'simping over Gon' playlist hehe-"

"I wasn't crying, Alluka!" I blushed, "and you didn't need to tell him that..."

"Oh, I wanna hear it!"

"Wha- really? Ehh..."

"Yeah! It's really sweet that you have a playlist for me!"

"Do you even know what simping means?"

"Yup," he giggled, "is your playlist actually called that?"

"N-not anymore..."

Gon laughed, elbowing me in the side. "You actually called it that? Simp."

"Hey! Only for you! And Midoriya..."

"Whozzat?"

"From an anime..."

"Ohh, Deku? Aunt Mito says he looks like m-..." He stopped. "Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Pbffft-"

"Sh-shut up! You wanted to hear the playlist right? Let me get it!"

"Hehe, alright..."

Alluka silently watched us with a smile, sitting on the other side of the couch.

I clicked play and let Gon listen. None of the songs were embarrassing so I had no problem with him hearing it.

"Oo! I've always wanted to be someone's 'lady' from Line Without a Hook!" Gon stated as that song began to play.

"That's a strange thing to have always wanted..." I laughed.

"Hey hey, can you sing that part for me?"

"Eh..? Uhm... W-well... Okay..." I blushed. So, I sang.

After a game of truth or dare with me, Gon, and Alluka, we all went to bed. Me and Gon fell asleep holding one-another's hands.

_ It was nice... _


End file.
